coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7800 (13th February 2012)
Plot Tina is surprised to find Jason in her flat. Jason explains how he let himself in and spent the night on the sofa as he no longer feels welcome at No.11. Simon is rude to Carla over the breakfast table. Peter tells him off. Tommy overhears Kirsty arranging a lunch date with a guy called Nathan. Tommy sees Jason coming out of No.12 and is immediately jealous. He confronts Tina who crossly denies there's anything going on. Realising he's overstepped the mark, Tommy apologises. Julie is shocked to see Paul and Lesley coming out of No.11. She tackles Eileen over it and Eileen explains they're just staying temporarily. In the factory, Carla, Frank, Michelle and Sally spend the day sniping at each other until Carla suggests they call a truce. Tommy tells Tina about Kirsty's date with Nathan. Tina insists Tommy should follow her and find out what she's up to. Audrey has a funny turn and almost collapses in the Street. Gail insists she sees a doctor. Brian and Ken discuss what it's like to be a teacher. Brian confides in Ken that he and Julie are trying for a baby but he can't bring himself to tell her that he's had a vasectomy. Lesley catches Paul hugging Eileen and wants to know what's going on. Tommy watches Kirsty and Nathan through a bar window as they affectionately greet each other. Tommy wonders how he's going to break the news to Tyrone. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Nathan - Jonathan Ojinnaka Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Coffee bar and street outside Notes *The coffee bar sequences were recorded at the Barca bar in Castlefield, Manchester. The bridge that crosses the Rochdale Canal across from which Tommy Duckworth watches Kirsty Soames's movements is the same one that Jackie Marsh parked on in Episode 533 (19th January 1966) before the area underwent a regeneration to its present-day state. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy follows Kirsty after overhearing her arrange a lunch date with a man called Nathan; Brian makes a confession during a chat with Ken; and Lesley catches Paul hugging Eileen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,100,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2012 episodes